


I Love This, Oliver

by banana_nana



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: I think it's been a while since I post anything related to Call Me By Your Name fandom.
Kudos: 2





	I Love This, Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning new painting method, so bear with me if it doesn't look like Oliver/Armie Hammer at all :'D  
> anyway, you can follow my instagram / twitter / tumblr @1990wldfire


End file.
